Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia – kandydatury
Zasady przeprowadzania głosowań Każdy po spełnieniu regulaminowych wymagań może się zgłosić na moderatora lub administratora.:Administrator - 600 edycji, 3 miesiące stażu na wiki. :Moderator - 300 edycji, miesiąc stażu na wiki. Głosowanie trwa tydzień ZGŁOSZENIA* Funkcja, o którą się ubiegam: : * Moje umiejętności, zalety, atuty: : * Mój stopień aktywności: : * Czy byłem karany na wiki? (Jeśli tak - kiedy i za co?) : * Od siebie + podpis: : 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Miejsce na dyskusję type = commenttitle page = buttonlabel = Zamieść zgłoszenie placeholder = Nazwa kandydata preload = Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia - kandydatury Astor1914 * Funkcja, o którą się ubiegam: Administrator * Moje umiejętności, zalety, atuty: Mam duży staż na Wiki, moja pierwsza edycja miała miejsce 821 dni temu i mam ich 2862, a ta liczba mówi już sama za siebie. Mam również doświadczenie jako administrator, tę funkcję na Śródziemie Wiki pełniłem od kwietnia do sierpnia 2013 roku, przez co wiem jak wygląda praca administratora. Potrafię robić szablony. Znam większość dzieł znanych malarzy czy rysowników, którzy tworzyli obrazy dotyczące Śródziemia, przez co bez większych problemów potrafię zidentyfikować rysunki o zastrzeżonej licencji. W podstawowym stopniu znam się na projektowaniu wyglądu Wiki. Ponadto, mam dużą wiedzę na temat mitologii Śródziemia, przeczytał większość książek J.R.R Tolkiena. Myślę też, że potrafię pomóc komuś swoją radą czy edycją. Jestem kreatywny, posiadam zawsze dużo pomysłów, część z nich zostało wprowadzonych już wcześniej, były gorsze, były lepsze ale zawsze coś się działo. ;) * Mój stopień aktywności: Staram się codziennie dodać jeden nowy artykuł na Wiki. Więc moją aktywność jestem w stanie ocenić na dużą w stosunku do innych użytkowników. * Czy byłem karany na wiki? (Jeśli tak - kiedy i za co?) : O ile dobrze pamiętam nie byłem za nic karany. * Od siebie + podpis: Gdy wracałem na Wiki, nie myślałem o tym, aby zostać administratorem, ale myślę, że mogę pomóc, a dzięki dodatkowym uprawnieniom, miałbym większy zakres działania. :: Astor1914 10:46, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: ::Jackmen (dyskusja) 12:40, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) OK, ale oczekuję że kiedy tylko będziesz mógł, to wejdziesz na czat, chodźby na kilka minut. ::Pio387 Dyskusja 13:53, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) — za, uprawnienia dadzą Ci swobodę edycji, ale wchodź częściej na czat :P # Dixiva (dyskusja) 14:19, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) jestem na tak # LotRPolska (dyskusja) 14:20, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) # Trenor Daniel 17:24, maj 24, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Pio387 Dyskusja 14:58, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) — uzasadnienie w dyskusji # Jackmen (dyskusja) 19:08, maj 25, 2014 (UTC) Cóż może jednak trochę za wcześnie + wchodź na czat w ramach większej integracji z społecznością. #''Fangorn54 No umiejętności masz, ale... nie masz racji z niekaraniem, bo w ubiegłym roku zostało zablokowane twoje multikonto Apogeum. Sorry, ale trochę straciłem do ciebie zaufanie.'' 20px Dyskusja: :Myślę, że to jednak trochę za wcześnie na nadawanie uprawnień. Wróciłeś 7 maja, od tego dnia minęło 16 dni, a uprawnienia grupy sysop są zbyt potężne, by je nadawać. Ponadto, wystarczy nam jak na razie dwóch administratorów + dwóch moderatorów - w razie jakiejś sprawy zwyczajnie pisze się komuś na tablicy, a jak on znajdzie wystarczająco dużo czasu, to zajmie się problemem. Nie mniej jednak, Twój wkład jest dosyć duży + dochodzi fakt, że dawniej byłeś administratorem(zaczynałem za Twoich czasów i z Twojej ręki otrzymałem admina, a teraz jestem na nie, byś ty otrzymał :P), więc jestem pewny, że kiedyś ponownie będziesz mógł szczycić się grupą sysop, a nawet bureaucrat! Pio387 Dyskusja 14:58, maj 23, 2014 (UTC)cóż :@Fangorn54 - Sprawdziłem rejestr i jakoś nie było blokady na tego użytkownika (Rejestr). A zresztą jak pisałem wtedy nie byłem tym użytkownikiem mimo to że korzystaliśmy z tego samego łączą. Aczkolwiek nie ma co nad tym dyskutować, ponieważ i tak was nie przekonam. Co więcej liczy się teraźniejszość i to, że jestem w stanie pomóc w rozwoju Wiki. - Astor1914 ::Ano, nie przekonasz, zwłaszcza mnie :P. I fakt - ten użytkownik blokady nie otrzymał. @Astor: Nie wiem, czy jest sens zyskiwać w trybie ekspresowym uprawnienia administratorskie, jak jest już ekipa, która daje radę. Pio387 Dyskusja 16:08, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Dokładnie. Jackmen (dyskusja) 16:22, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Widzę, że sobie radzicie, swoją kandydaturę argumentuje tym, że jestem wstanie wnieść coś nowego. Co do "trybu ekspresowego", można to też traktować jako zaletę, podchodzę do Wiki i spraw na niej z większym dystansem i świeższym umysłem. A po przejrzeniu większości rejestrów i historii wiem w wystarczającym stopniu o stanie Wiki, o jej problemach itp. Jeżeli społeczność w głosowaniu zadecyduje, że się nie nadaję, to się z tym pogodzę i złożę swoją kandydaturę innym razem, jednak teraz też wiem, że jestem w stanie wnieść coś nowego i pożytecznego na stronę. Astor1914 17:34, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Wszystko to możesz robić jako zwykły użytkownik. Pio387 Dyskusja 17:36, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Część spraw owszem i będę wysuwał czasami swoje nowe pomysły (patrz np. Wzorowy artykuł). Ale na pewno nie wszystkie, jako administrator miałbym większy zakres działania i mogę być pewien, że wniósłbym o wiele więcej niż jestem w stanie zrobić obecnie. Astor1914 17:50, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Pomysły mile widziane :-). Natomiast kolejna osoba z grupą sysop to IMO przesada, jak wiki sobie dobrze radzi pod moją, Jackmena, Thorina i Fagnorna opieką. Pio387 Dyskusja 17:55, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::A ja znowu mógłbym powiedzieć, że mogę dać coś nowego Wiki, co cały czas przeobrażałoby się w niekończącą dyskusję. ;) Niech może ktoś inny jeszcze się wypowie. ;) - Astor1914 :::: @Astor1914 No ale jakoś nie wierzę, żeby Apogeum był nie-tobą, bo od razu po zarejestrowaniu domagał się uprawnień admina, mówił że ma staż na innych wiki, co do ciebie pasuje. Skoro Pio ci nie wierzy, to dlaczego ja miałbym? Fangorn54 ::::Cztery miesiące to nie tak od razu (od 17.06 do 24.09). Ale mniejsza z tym, powiem tak, obecnie to i tak nie ma większego znaczenia. Nie ma po co odgrzebywać spraw, które miały miejsce ileśtam miesięcy temu, bo to i tak nic nie zmieni. Moim zdaniem liczy się teraźniejszość, to że w tym momencie mogę pomóc. Astor1914 13:46, maj 30, 2014 (UTC)